As is known, bed-ridden, sick or infirm persons and the like pose problems for collection and disposal of fecal matter and the like, the patient being unable to utilize normal toilet facilities external of the bed, and the usual known bedpans in many instances are not convenient in use and are objectionable in many respect to the user and assisting personnel.
Attempts have heretofore been made to overcome this problem and to provide a device such as a fecal matter collector which is readily adaptable to a patient, comfortable in use, easy for placement in or removal from an operative position and to otherwise generally eliminate cumbersome, difficult to operatively place and/or remove, uncomfortable in use and expensive items. An example of such a device is shown in the patent to Vasile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,828, issued Dec. 22, 1970. This device which constitutes known prior art does not satisfy the requirements and desired factors which have been long outstanding.
The present invention is devised to overcome the known drawbacks.